1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-timer, particularly electronically controlled self-timer operation informing device for informing the operation by means of emission of light and sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for informing a photographic object of the operation state of the self-timer built in a camera involves visually providing such information by the returning operation of a self-timer setting lever in the case of a camera with a conventional mechanical self-timer. There is no movable part in an electronically controlled self-timer, and visual displaying is mostly performed by an electronically controlled display such as that of an LED. However, it is difficult to confirm the display of the light in bright places such as out doors. That is, it is difficult to display the operation of the self-timer only in a visual way. Thus, recently, not only is an LED display provided but also a sound producing device, such as a buzzer, is built into a camera so that the "display" is made not only by light but also by sound. However, in accordance with the above prior art, the self-timer operation display is always carried out by providing both sound and light so that there takes place a problem of recessive power consumption or of unpleasantness of the sound.